headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles
Variations include Charlie and Chuck. Characters * Charles Collins - Character from Night of Dark Shadows. * Charles Frankenstein - Character from The Bride. * Charles Gunn - A vampire hunter and supporting character on Angel. * Charles Henderson - Character from the "Witching Time" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * Charles Meade - A supporting character from The Secret Circle. * Charles Spalding - Character from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * Charlie Altamont - Character from The Devil's Rejects. * Charlie Barton - Character from The Howling. * Charlie Linderman - A high school nerd and Jason Voorhees victim from Freddy vs. Jason. * Charlie Monohan - A central character from The Gates. * Charlie Taylor - A minor character from American Horror Story: Coven. Actors & Actresses * Charles Bradstreet - Played Doctor Stevens in Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. * Charles Craig - Played a zombie and a newscaster in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Charles Cyphers - Played Sheriff Brackett in John Carpenter's Halloween. * Charles Victor - Played Bartholome in The Pit and the Pendulum. * Charlie Laine - Played Maria in Voodoo Dollz. * Chuck McCann - Provided the voice for Mummy Man on Drak Pack. Production Crew * Charles Addams - Creator of The Addams Family. * Charles B. Bloch - Producer on John Carpenter's The Fog. * Charles B. Griffith - Screenwriter behind The Undead, Creature from the Haunted Sea and A Bucket of Blood. * Charles Band - Creator of Full Moon Entertainment; Director/producer behind the Puppet Master and Subspecies film series. * Charles Barton - Director of several Abbott & Costello films. * Charles Bernstein - Film score composer. * Charles Bornstein - Editor from Halloween, The Fog and Psycho IV. * Charles Fleischer - Played Doctor King in A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Charles H. Eglee - Executive producer on The Walking Dead. * Charles H. Schneer - Producer of It Came from Beneath the Sea and 20 Million Miles to Earth. * Charles Lamont - Director on Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man and Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * Charles Malik Whitfield - Played Victor Henriksen on several episodes of Supernatural. * Charles Mitchell - Executive producer on Return of Swamp Thing. * Charles Saunders - Director on The Woman Eater. * Charles Martin Smith - Actor/director from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Tales from the Crypt. * Charles McMullen - Executive producer on Horror of the Blood Monsters and Blood of Ghastly Horror. * Charles Olins - Music composer on Croc, Blood Monkey and The Hive. * Charles Russell - Director of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. * Charles S. Haas - Screenwriter on Gremlins 2: The New Batch. * Charles Salmon - Producer of In the Spider's Web, Croc and Blood Monkey. * Charles Skouras, III - Co-producer on Tales from the Crypt. * Charles Van Enger - Cinematographer for Universal Pictures. * Charlie Adlard - Artist on The Walking Dead. * Charlie Clouser - Composer from the Saw franchise. * Chuck Murray - Producer on Love and Curses (final 6 episodes of She-Wolf of London).